


Yuri's Decision

by BrynjaBloodmire



Series: Reason to Hate [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, OOC Yuri, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynjaBloodmire/pseuds/BrynjaBloodmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After marriage Yuri wants something Wolfram may be to afraid to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuri's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.

It’s been a year scene Wolfram’s and Yuri’s wedding. A lot of things have changed. Greta was starting to experience girl things neither parent wanted to think about. Gwendal now served as the couple’s bodyguard, with Conrart being relived of his duties. He’s still around the couple but is around Wolfram and him at least sixty percent less. Some things on the other hand remain the same. Yozak still works as a spy, normally in drag. Murata is worked to death by the shrine maidens. When he’s not the sage is found screwing the spy. Back up, that last part was new.

But right now it doesn’t matter because Yuri is in no way focused on the minor details. All he can concentrate on is the very flushed, hot to the touch blonde beneath him. It wasn’t the first time they had sex, but each time feels like it to him. Yuri loved exploring an touching Wolfram; he guessed he was just sentimental that way.

With each time Wolfram was getting braver. They always started out slow, so not to bring back the memories of Conrart taking advantage of the blonde. Yuri would always stop if it seemed like his husband was getting scared. There had only been one barrier they couldn’t tackle. And tonight was the night in his mind, even if Wolfram didn’t know.

The blonde’s eyes were closed and his cheeks flushed. Sometimes he would lose control and his temperature would rise high enough that Yuri would have burns. Not that he minded to much, it hurt to touch him during the act when that happened, and afterwards. But he’d never regret Wolfram being that comfortable during sex. To his slight relief tonight was not one of those nights. Yuri would hate to bring it up when he had him like that. He leaned next to the panting blonde’s ear and whispered softly “Wolfram.” Hazy green eyes open to lock with black ones. “Can you see if you can give me a blowjob?”

Wolfram’s look sobered and he shoved the dark haired man to the end of the bed. “Don’t talk so vulgar! And the answer is no!” He pulled the blankets over his chest, but all that seceded in doing was over heating him.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t know any other way to ask.” Vulgarity was something Wolfram didn’t seem like he could ever handle. And to Yuri it wasn’t a barrier, more just an inconvenience. But he loved Wolfram and so he would spend hours listing ways in a journal to make something sound more romantic, then he would practice using them. He really hated seeing his husband upset. Though that did seem to be Wolfram’s favorite mood. Yuri crawled back pulling his lover into his arms. This was something they needed to do at least once. It was the only way Yuri knew to make it where Wolfram could fully enjoy sex every time. Even if it took years to do so. Even though it would mean he had to enjoy being burned, or sex would be very painful for him. “Can you at least try? I’m just asking for you to get close to it, if nothing else.”

“And if I say no? What will you do, force me into it?” Yuri shook his head; he could never do something like that. He was actually quite proud Wolfram hadn’t started bailing like last time. The king could hardly live with himself that night. Rubbing his hand up and down the blonde’s side he laid them both back, holding Wolfram to his chest.

“This is just something we need to do to help you heal. Whether it’s tonight or years to come. At least once for your sake, because I am perfectly content with whatever you’re willing to do or let me do. Even if that means we don’t make love and just cuddle.”

“It feels to good to never have. I guess I can try tonight.” The body in his arms began to shake slightly as Wolfram went to sit up. The dark haired man went to gently push him back down, but he shook his head. “I need to try before I’m to afraid to.” The blonde’s reward was a nod and a smile that reached dark eyes shinnying with pride. Wolfram shifted so he was eye level with Yuri’s cock, he watched as green eyes looked up at him. He was sure the blonde could tell his breathing was faster. He leaned down his lips just out of touching range. His breath was hot against Yuri’s sensitive flesh; he couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped his lips. He was trying so hard to keep composed, but the sight and feeling was to erotic.

Wolfram parted his lips taking the very tip between them. As the warm tongue rubbed against him, Yuri cried out. He quickly bit onto his hand, worried he’d scare the man causing him the pleasure. The blonde took more into his mouth, tears starting to fill his eyes. “Don’t continue if you’re scared.” He threw his head back as his dick was sucked on roughly.

Wolfram took him halfway down his throat, yanking away quickly to cough. Tears flowed freely from green eyes, but yet he took him back down. This time he did so slower, as not to choke. Yuri could tell it was still to intimate for him, reaching down he grabbed his hair to gently pull him off. Wolfram jumped away, starting to shake hard. Before his head being held during this act meant he wouldn’t be able to pull away.

“Sorry! I was trying to stop you. I don’t want you to get scared.” His husband seemed almost in a daze. What Yuri didn’t know was he was remembering. “If you clean off my hand I won’t enter you.” Conrart’s voice sounded in Wolfram’s head.

The blonde shook his head. ‘I’m fine! I can do this!” Threw the tears determination shown on his face. “I need to show him that he has no hold on me anymore.” Yuri cringed as his husband griped his base a bit to tightly. This time he was taken all the way down, a tongue swirling around him. One of Wolfram’s hands that rested on the dark haired man’s thigh shifted to get a better hold, a small amount of blood trickled out. Yuri bit his lip, if he needed to squeeze that hard, than so be it.

The king watched as Wolfram pulled away, a look of almost betrayal in his eyes. He was sure it was because of the pre-cum leaking out. “I’m sorry; it’s not under my control. It’s under your’s.” The looked dimmed, but remained. The warm feeling of a mouth returned and his eyes shut tight. If he was hurt that bad already, he couldn’t cum; he’d just try and hold out until the blond gave up.

That was starting to seem impossible, seeing as a finger was now stroking the underside of his length. He could feel guilt starting to rise inside of him. He couldn’t hold on, his body was betraying him. In that moment he knew in his own way how Wolfram must of felt when he was little, and Conrart did things no older brother should do. It was a terrible feeling that you could do nothing about. He gave in and let himself cum, to free Wolfram of the torture he must be in.

The blonde had jumped a bit away, not suspecting that quite so soon. He could feel the sensation of cum on his face and he began balling. “I want to cum on your face and make you as dirty as your acting.” The words replayed in his head, how could Conrart do and say those things to him. And now Yuri had done the same. But that wasn’t a tongue on his cheek. He was being cleaned off with a towel. “I’m so sorry! Please forgive me; this has got to be hard to get out of hair.”

“You don’t think I’m dirty?” Yuri gave him a confused look, but then quickly shook his head. He cleaned up Wolfram, then himself and the bed. He kissed the blonde’s forehead, pulling the blankets over them and holding him to his chest.

“You’ve never been dirty in my eyes.” His husband would need to bathe in the morning, as he ran his fingers threw his hair it was still sticky. But that was in the morning, and while he was in the bath Yuri would run down and make breakfast for them to eat in bed. That would make the blonde feel better, he was sure of it. “I love you Wolfram.”

“I love you too Yuri.” When looking back, giving Yuri blow jobs more often wouldn’t be so bad now. The dark haired man didn’t think him dirty for it, or for anything else for that matter. Besides he felt that giving them would get him spoiled in the mornings. If only he knew how right he was.


End file.
